marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Wilson
Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson is an ex-military officer and a friend of Steve Rogers. Sam aided Steve and Natasha Romanoff when they took down a compromised S.H.I.E.L.D., Sam is now a member of the new Avengers under the codename Falcon. Biography Early life Sam joined the United States Air Force and became a Pararescueman. He was a test pilot for the EXO-7 Falcon, developed by Stark Industries. Along with his friend and wingman, Riley. Riley was killed in action. After Riley's death, Wilson found serving difficult, and eventually became a counselor to veterans with PTSD in Washington, D.C. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Sam was an ex-military pararescueman who worked with veterans in Washington, D.C. Secretly trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack, code named Falcon. One day, his partner was killed by an RPG and not long after he retired. While running one day, he met Steve Rogers. He was immediately impressed as after one lap he was tired and sweaty, whereas after thirteen laps, Steve was hardly affected. Afterwards, Steve and Natasha came to his place to hide low from S.H.I.E.L.D.. While there, he told them of his suit and they retrieved it. He then helped them spy on, kidnap, and interrogate Jasper Sitwell. After finding out what S.H.I.E.L.D. was planning to do, they decided to drive to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to stop them, however, the Winter Soldier stopped them from reaching the headquarters. As they were on the way to their executions, Maria Hill rescued them and got them to Nick Fury. They then formed a plan to shut down the Insight Helicarriers. Sam, Steve, and Hill arrived at The Triskelion and hacked into the loudspeaker, saying that HYDRA had secretly taken over and that they should rebel against them. Many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents did rebel but it was short lived as most of the HYDRA agents had better weaponry and outnumbered the agents. Falcon then flew to a Helicarrier and, after a dogfight, replaced a chip from the Helicarrier's computer and replaced it with one that allowed Maria to control it. He then flew to Steve and got him to the last Helicarrier. There they were attacked by the Winter Soldier and his suit was destroyed and he had to parachute away after being kicked out of the jet. He then briefly fought with Brock Rumlow before the Helicarrier crashed into the building and he had to jump out, only to be rescued by Romanoff and Fury. Later they visited a Cemetery and he and Steve decided to begin looking for Bucky. Avengers: Age of Ultron Sam was invited to Tony Stark's party where he told Steve Rogers that all of his leads to find Bucky were cold. Sam also asked about Rogers' recent mission with the Avengers and if he planned to find an apartment in New York, while also making it clear he had no interest in joining the Avengers. After Ultron is defeated, Sam, suited up, assembled with the other new recruits at the new Avengers facility. Ant-Man Sam goes to investigate an unknown intruded presence at Avengers headquarter when he detects him on radar through his advance goggles. The perpetrator donned in a colourful costume introduces himself as Scott Lang, aka; Ant-Man and request to borrow some tech being housed at the facility. Sam unsure of Scott's intention engages him in battle and finds it somewhat challenging as Ant-Man proves formidable as he fights him both in regular size and miniature size. As the battle continues to rage on Ant-Man enters the compartment of Falcon's exo suit flight wing pack and disables the wiring inside causing it to malfunction. Allowing Scott to escape freely with the device in toe. Sam radio's a fellow teammate and request that Cap doesn't need to know about this little incident. Later Sam sends out a message to one of Ant-Man's associates that he's looking for him by spreading the word around the underground network. Captain America: Civil War Sam's Falcon is now a full-fledged Avenger and he is fiercely loyal to Captain America and the team. Opposing the government and Tony Stark at the same time poses no problem for the winged Avenger, who sets out to recruit Ant-Man as an added bonus for Team Captain America. Avengers: Infinity War Prelude ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers 4 ''To be added Character traits Sam was selected to be the test pilot of the EXO-7 Falcon. Sam was a United States Air Force Pararescue, with his wingman, Riley. When Riley was KIA, Sam left the Air Force. After returning home, he joined the V.A. helping veterans. When Sam met Steve they develop a strong bond with one another, both being soldiers. When Steve and Natasha went to Sam for refuge, he helped hide them. Sam offered to help them fight against HYDRA that has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., Sam retrieve his EXO-7 Falcon jet pack. After, they destroy HYDRA's Insight Helicarriers for Project Insight, Sam agreed to help Steve in his search for Bucky. Sam is a level-headed person, he engages regular exercises. Like Steve Rogers, he has a sense of duty and is willing to fight for what he believe in. Sam also provides Steve with wise counsel, even if Steve doesn't agree. He also has a sense of humor. In Captain America: Civil War, despite being a former soldier of the United States, and although Sam is loyal to his country, he does not trust the government in general, as he is aware of the corruption as well as the hidden agendas in the government itself, as it is one of the main reasons why he did not sign or support the Sokovia Accords, like Steve, he puts his morals and honor first, and logic second. Sam is very loyal to his comrades and friends, as he joined Steve's cause, in the Avengers Civil War, he has no regrets for helping Steven despite knowing that he could get arrested, he was reluctant to reveal where Steven and Bucky Barnes were going to Tony Stark, he only did it because because the latter was being very persistent, and because Sam believed he was trying to make things right. However, after he was freed from the Raft by Steve, he learns from the latter (off-screen) that Tony tried to kill Bucky because he discovered he was responsible for the death of his parents, completely disregarding the fact that Bucky was under the influence of HYDRA at the time, and was not in control of his actions. Sam became disgusted by Tony's actions, and lost complete trust and respect for his former teammate. In Avengers: Infinity War, To be added Abilities *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Sam's previous history in the Armed Forces, makes him both an experienced soldier and skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Sam was able to take down HYDRA agents. However, HYDRA agent Brock Rumlow to be able to best him. With his suits wings and armor, he can hit hard enough to send enemies flying, especially while in flight. *'Expert Aviator:' Sam shown to an extraordinary aerialist due to his time as military pararescue. Sam was able to dodge multiple long range dorsal and ventral guns and cannons fire, from Insight Helicarriers and multiple missiles from a armed Quinjet. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Sam can handle most type of firearms, having been trained in the army. He shown to be proficient with a knife. *'Expert Marksman:' Sam's history with the Armed Forces made him proficient in the use of firearms. *'Expert Tactician:' Sam has shown capabilities in planing special operations, as he was able to help Captain America and his team strategize the plan to destroy the Insight Helicarriers and unmask HYDRA. He was able to react and respond to Ant-Man's unprecedented appearance and was able to perfectly counter his unique attacks after only viewing them momentarily. *'Master Pilot:' Sam displays the utmost skill when flying with his EXO wings; he can perform many advanced and complicated maneuvers while in midair. Equipment *'Falcon suit:' The current one used in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, was the only suit left, though it was destroyed halfway through the final battle while fighting alongside Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier. It was later repaired and seen again at the end of Avengers: Age of Ultron. **'EXO-7 Falcon:' Sam's personal military winged jet pack. **'Arm-Mounted Collapsable Machine Pistols:' Sam carries two of these machine pistols in the holsters of his EXO-7 suit. **'Tactical Parachute:' Sam has a parachute built into his jet pack, Sam only uses it in emergencies; when his jet pack is damage, malfunctioning or in some cases disabled by his opponents like Scott Lang/Ant-Man. *'Redwing Drone:' A robotic drone armed with machine guns, multiple types of scanners, and is strong enough to be used as a battering ram or a ride for Captain America. Relationships *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Ally, friend and team leader. **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Ally and teammate. **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally and teammate turned enemy. **James Rhodes/War Machine - Ally and teammate turned enemy. **Vision - Teammate turned enemy. **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Ally and teammate. **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Ally and teammate. *Nick Fury - Ally. *Maria Hill - Ally. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Unwilling enemy turned ally. *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Ally. *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (First appearance) - Anthony Mackie **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Anthony Mackie **''Ant-Man'' - Anthony Mackie **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Anthony Mackie **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Anthony Mackie **''Avengers 4'' - Anthony Mackie *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' **''Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' Behind the scenes *Michael B. Jordan read for the part. *Mackie was unhappy with the modern take on his costume as Falcon. He wanted the red spandex look from the comics. *The filmmakers were interested in adding more of a tactical design to the Falcon costume than was represented in the comic books. Accordingly, they incorporated a lot of real-world webbing, straps and gear. The final result was a costume that retained the iconic parts of the Falcon costume but stripped away the more comic book elements that would not work in the modern day. The Falcon costume takes actor Anthony Mackie 25 minutes to put on. * Trailers, behind the scenes pictures, and promotional art showed Sam in a long sleeve flight suit during the battle on the Insight Helicarriers, whereas in the film the uniform was short sleeved. *Anthony Mackie did quite a bit of wirework flying as Falcon. The stunt coordinators would fly him 70 feet up in the air and land him precisely on a little tape mark so he could walk right out of the wires and into the scene. Luckily for all involved, Mackie is athletic and highly coordinated, which made everyone’s job easier. *Anthony Mackie, whose excitement and energy for his character was infectious, liked to say ‘cut the check!’ whenever something had gone right or a scene had been completed. It became a contagious phrase that caught on and before long everyone on set was saying it. Trivia *In the comics, Sam is the uncle of Jim Wilson. *In the comics, Sam Wilson is a social worker who help vets with PTSD, in real life, Mackie helps vets with PTSD. *The look of Sam Wilson is based on the version of the character from the Ultimate Universe. *Sam's screen time in Captain America: Civil War is 10:30. Gallery ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' captainamerica2532742f0081c7.jpg captainamerica2532742efb4372.jpg VET8160_v001.1136.jpg FZ-10848_R.jpg SamTalkingSitwell-TWS.png XBF2115_025091_v003.1039.jpg Steve and Sam TWS.jpg Sam_Willson.jpg tumblr_n0e7qo1DX61rmqnb5o1_1280.jpg SamWilson-geared_up.jpg Cap falcon.jpg Falcon TWS-1.png Falcon-view.jpg Wilson-flight.jpg Falcon Engaged.jpg Falcon in Flight.jpg Falcon CAP2.jpg Falcons Wings.png Falcon chased by missiles TWS.jpg Winter Soldier Kick.png Capmaria.png Falcon-cap.jpg Falcon WS.png|Concept art. Falimage.jpg Fimage.jpg Imagefalcon.jpg Falconimage.jpg FalconBackpack.jpg 1371029012_33038684.png 1371029091_24878544.png falconposter.jpg|''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' poster featuring Falcon. red_falcon_CATWSart.jpg|Promotional Poster. Falcon05 TWS.jpg Falcon promo.png Helicarrier's battle TWS.png Falcon-CATWS.jpg Falcon-AvengersAllianceart.png Captain America and Falcon Concept Art.jpg Falcon Chased by Fighter Concept Art.jpg Falcon CATWS-Trust.jpg falconca.jpg|Concept art for Falcon. FalconSamWilsonTWS.png Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art I.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art II.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art III.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art IV.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art V.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VI.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VIII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art IX.jpg FalconintheskyTWS.jpg ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' the-falcon-returns-in-new-avengers-age-of-ultron-images-359344.jpg New_Avengers.png Filming 20140613-200233.jpg|Anthony Mackie on set in Norwich, UK ''Ant-Man'' Falcon Ant-Man Film.jpg Ant-Man Falcon Gun.jpg Falcon-Whoareyou.png Falcon Ant-Man.png ''Captain America: Civil War'' Civil_War_meeting_Avengers.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_Official_Promo_07.jpg Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 87.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 85.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 78.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 59.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 55.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 46.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 45.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 44.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 42.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 41.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 37.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 38.JPG Captain America Civil War Promo 02.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 03.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo w. Redwing.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 05.jpg Promotion Textless Character CW Poster 05.jpg Teamcap5.jpg Falcon.gif CW Fathead Render 11.png Falcon_hero.png Civil War Falcon Char art 2.png Civil War Full Body 09.png Falcon CACW.jpg Civil War Promo Falcon.jpg CACW Sam Textless Poster.jpg Falcon ca:cw.jpg Falcon Antman.png International Poster 04.jpg Captain America Civil War International Poster 12.jpg TeamCaptainAmerica-rosters.jpg Civil_War_Promo_02.jpg Civil_War_Promo_03.jpg TeamCap-teamRosters.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo art 15.jpg Textless Civil War Final Poster.jpg CA Civil War INTL Poster Wide Textless.jpg IMAX Civil War Textless Poster.jpg Civil War Textless Banner.jpg Avengers_divided.png CivilWar-battleground.jpg Team_clash_textless.png Captain America Civil War Art.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg Civilwar division banner.jpg Textless Civil War Poster Iron Man's Mask.jpg Battlefield drawn-Civil War.png Airport_avengers-battle.png Falcon Civil War.jpg Avengers_unfolded.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg Mondo_Captain_America_Civil_War_poster.jpg CWSam.jpg CWfalcon.jpg Cap-and-friendsBTS_CivilWar.png Captain_America_Civil_War_Filming_53.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Falcon_Infinity_War_Avenger.jpeg Infinity_War_Fathead_10.png Avengers_Infinity_War_Falcon_Poster.jpg InfinityWar_character_roster.jpg Characters_Infinity.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg AIW Banner.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork 2.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_04.jpg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_5.jpg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg Avengers_Guradians-2.jpg Marvels_Avengers_Road_to_Infinity_War_cover.jpeg AIW_EW_Cover_15.jpg Category:Captain America characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:African-Americans Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Characters with Flight Category:Air Force Category:Avengers members Category:The Avengers characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Earth-199999 Deceased